For Always and Forever
by moomoolilly
Summary: When Prue moves back in with her sisters after a year away, things have changed. Can the four teenagers get close again. Can they handle the power of four? Ofcoarse, some things will never change...Andy, Cole, Leo, Glen PT2
1. Chapter 1

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all live at the manor. Prue is moving back from going to boarding school for a year, but what exactly drove her to leave? And can the sisters get close enough to form a bond? A bond strong enough to create the power of four?

I hope you guys like this. Review, and tell me if you want me to update.

Piper's pov

Paige-11 Phoebe-13 Piper-14 Prue-16

* * *

"Piper, Phoebe is going to move into your room." Grams says to me. 

"Why doesn't Prue just move into Phoebe's room?" I ask. I got my own room a year ago when Prue left, but now Prue's coming back and I have to share again.

"Prue gets her own room. She's the oldest." Grams says

"Then why does Paige have her own room?" I ask. She's the youngest. She's only eleven.

"Piper this is just the way it is. You and Phoebe are the closest in age so it works out the best this way." Grams says.

"But it's not fair." I say

"Life's not fair." Grams says giving me a look. I sigh, and Grams leaves my room. I lay on my bed trying to enjoy the last day of having my own room. Tomorrow Leo is coming over to help move Phoebe's bed, and tonight we're helping Phoebe bring her stuff into my room. Leo lives a few blocks away from us. He moved in when I was young, around the time mom died. He and I never got close, but he and my Grams have always been good friends for some reason. He's sixteen, and quite cute. I've had a crush on him since I was ten.

"Hi" Phoebe says coming into my room.Well, I guess it's our room now.

"Hey" I say. She sits by me on my bed and we sit in an awkward silence for a while. We aren't very close. A little over a year ago, before Prue left, we were all very close. We told each other everything. Prue was fifteen, I was thirteen, Phoebe was twelve, and Paige was ten. Prue and I were the closest, and Phoebe and I were close too. Once Prue left it all kind of fell apart. Actually, we fell apart a month or two before she left. Prue started partying, and didn't have time for us. Even though Phoebe and I were closer than Phoebe and Prue were Phoebe wanted to be just like Prue. So Phoebe started hanging out with her friends and acting like Prue. Eventually, Grams and Prue decidedthat Prue should go to a boarding school. Grams was a bit vague when she told us that Prue was going to leave. Prue was too. Grams said Prue needed to clean up her act, and Prue was really quiet. None of us wanted to ask more because it seemed like a sore topic.

"Piper, I'm scared" Phoebe says softly. I put my arm around her and she leans into me.

"Don't worry about it." I say.

"But I do. What if she still hates us?" Phoebe asks.

"She never hated us" I say rubbing her back. She sniffles a bit. She took it badly when Prue left.

"Yes she did." Phoebe says. She was probably right, but I don't want to admit it to myself. Prue started getting moody, and she had a short temper before she left. Phoebe was only twelve at the time, and she couldn't understand what was going on. I was thirteen, and I barely understood it.

"It will be okay. We have each other." I say hugging her. She wipes her eyes. It made me sad that Prue left, but it's making me angry that she's coming back. How dare she do this to us. Abandon us, then just come back like everything is fine. She called yesterday, and acted as if nothing had happened, and why is every one trying to please her. She gets her own room, and everyone is worried about her not liking them. She should be the one worried that we won't forgive her for leaving. But I guess we should be used to it by now. First dad, then Prue. Who knows who's next.

"I'm sorry Piper." Phoebe says.

"For what?" I ask

"You know, for being so distant. It's like I abandoned you and Paige when Prue did. I was just scared to be close to you incase you left too. I wouldn't be able to deal with it." Phoebe said.

"I understand." I say, "You want me to help you move your stuff?" I ask. She nods, and we go across the hall into her room. I start to pull things from her closet and put them in mine. I'm on the last drawer when Paige comes in.

"Hi" she says.

"Hey, Paige" I say. She jumps on my bed and sits down.I sit by her, and Phoebe joins us.

"You scared too?" Phoebe asks. Paige nods.

"Don't worry. We're always here for you." I say

"But I want Prue to like me too." Paige says

"She will." Phoebe says, but I can tell she is doubting that too.

"And if she doesn't?" Paige asks.

"If she doesn't she is stupid, and you always have us." I say

"Always?" Paige asks. She's had problems trusting people since Prue left.

"For always and forever" Phoebe says


	2. Homecoming

"Grams, I'm starved." Paige whines. I helped Grams prepare a special mean for dinner tonight for Prue.

"She's an hour late, Grams." Phoebe says. We have been sitting at the table waiting for her the entire time, and I didn't even want her to come back anyway.

"Girls, just wait five more minutes, and then if she's not-" Grams starts to say, but is cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get that." Paige says running up from the table. I want to get up and run away, but if I left I wouldn't be any better than Prue. And frankly, I have no clue where I'd go.

"Paige, you got so big." Prue says. I look down the hall. Paige has jumped into Prue's arms. Prue hugs her and puts her down. Paige grabs her hand, and is leading her to the table.

"It's so nice to have you back." Grams says as Prue hugs her.

"I missed you." Phoebe says as Prue hugs her.

"I missed all of you too. I'm so glad to be home." Prue says hugging me. I stay quiet. I have nothing to say to her. Well, actually I do, but if I said it Grams would ground me for life.

"Piper, did you cook. This looks great." Prue asks me. I guess she remembered how much I love to cook.

"Yeah" I say. Everyone digs into the food. I pick at mine. Sudenly, I'm not so hungry.

"So are the rooms still the same?"Prue asks.

"No, Piper and Phoebe are in your room, and you are in Phoebe's" Paige says.

"Some of my stuff's still in there though, but I'll move it out tomarow."Phoebe smiles. Prue smiles back.

"This was excelent. Thanks Piper, Grams" Prue says finishing her plate. Everyone has, but me.

"Are you feeling okay?" Grams asks me noticing I haven't touched my food.

"My stomach hurts. I think I'm going to go upstairs and lie down." I say. I feel fine, but I want to leave. I need to.

"Alright. Feel better." Grams says. I bring my plate to the sink then go upstairs. I want to lock the door, but I notice the lock is gone. Grams must have removed it so I could never lock Phoebe out, or she lock me out. I just lie on my bed.

"Hey, can I come in?" Prue asks. Reminds me of old times, when I wouldn't feel well or something was bothering me, and Prue would come up.

"Yeah" I say annoyed. She obviously doesn't get that I want her to leave.

"Hi, I missed you a lot." Prue says.

"I missed you too." I finally break down and say it. I did miss her.

"Look, I'm sorry about leaving, but I had too, and now I'm better, and I want us to be close again." Prue says sitting on my bed. She left, and she ruined it. We'll never be that close again. You can't just be close to someone, you have to earn their repect and trust.

"Look Prue, my stomach really hurts. I think I just need to sleep." I lie.

"Maybe your getting your period." Prue says

"I already did." I say.

"Oh, I wanted to be there for you." she says. I wished she was there too.

"Try for Phoebe" I say. If she's still here by then.

"I guess I missed a lot." Prue says.

"Yeah, you did." I say a bit rudely.

"Alright. Feel better." she says leaving. I sigh. I am so mad at her, but I feel so guilty for being mean.

"Piper" Phoebe shakes me awake. I look at the clock. I've only been alseep for a half an hour.

"Yeah?" I say sitting up.

"She's not so bad. She's trying really hard." Phoebe says.Phoebe's so sweet. I'll never leave her. I'll always be there for her. I'll keep my promise to be there for her and Paige always and forever.

"I know" I say. Phoebe climbs in her bed.

"So you mad at her?" Phoebe asks. She's always been good at reading my emotions.

"I guess, but I feel guilty about it." I say

"I understand. I feel mad, but when I see her I can't be mad. I just want her to love me." Phoebe says.

"Yeah" I say. I could get used to sharing my room.

"Good night" she says.

"Good night" I say.


	3. My Word

"Good morning" Prue says joining us at the breakfast table. How nice of her to grace us with her presence.

"Do you even know what today is?" I ask

"Ofcoarse, Paige's birthday." Prue says. Lucky guess.

"Yeah" Paige smiles.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Prue asks Paige sitting next to her. She's only been gone a year. Has she really forgotten or birthday tradition. Picnic in the park, some shopping or walking around the mall, the I make a big dinner, and Grams gets a big cake. Then the birthday girl opens presents.

"Prue, every year we do the same thing. It hasn't changed." Phoebe says

"I know, but I thought maybe you'd rather do something else." Prue says inocently. First she leaves, and now she's trying to ruin the family traditions. I hate her.

"Prue, it's tradition." I say

"It's Paige's birthday. We should do whatever she wants to do." Prue says sweetly.

"What do you want to do Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"Let's go to the pool." Paige says.

"Fine" I stand up.I accidently knock my chair over and Phoebe whinces.

"Sory" I say.

"Let's go get changed." Prue says standing up. I stomp up to my room, well, my room and Phoebe's room.

"How cute is my new baithing suit." Phoebe says turning aroung after she changes. It's unfair that she at barely thirteen has a better body than I do at fourteen.

"It's nice." I say. She's wearing a white bikini with some exotic flower print.

"How come you havent changed yet?" Phoebe asks me.

"I think I'll stay here, and make the cake." I say

"Pipe, don't worry about that. Grams always buys one." Phoebe says

"Yeah, but this years diffrent." I say annoyed.

"Alright, maybe you'll join us if you finish though?" Phoebe asks. I can tell she wants me there genuinely, but I don't want to go.

"You guys ready?" Prue says coming in. Paige is holding her hand.

"Piper, why aren't you changed?" Prue asks.

"I'm going to stay here and make a cake."I say

"Alright" Prue says.

"Come meet us for lunch." Paige says

"If I can." I say. I feel bad not being there for her eleventh birthday, but Prue should feel worse for ruining our family.

"Bye" Paige hugs me. She holds on tight as if she's afraid of something.

"Have a good time" I say. She nods and runs back to Grab Prue's hand. I watch them walk out the door. I liked it better when Prue wasn't here. When I was the one holding Paige's hand. I go into the kitchen, and start to make a cake. I have just put the cake in the oven when the doorbell rings. I go to get it.

"What can I do for you?" I ask opening the door. It's Leo. I feel my cheeks get hott.

"Hi, Piper. I came over to see if your Grams was here." He says

"Sory, she isn't, but come on in." I say. Please don't let this be akward. I'm in the house alone with Leo, come on God pull some strings here.

"So today's Paige's birthday." Leo says. I leed him into the living room. I sit on the couch. He sits on one of the chairs. I guess nothing's going to happen he didn't even sit next to me on the couch. But who could resist those big blue eyes?

"Yeah, she went with Prue, and Phoebe to the pool." I say

"Prue's back." I say. Leo smiles. Oh, please don't let him lik her. I'd kill myself. Then Prue could have two rooms.

"Oh, have you guys been spending a lot of time together?" He asks.

"She's been spending a lot of time with Paige, and some with Phoebe." I say

"What about you?" Leo asks. He seems to actually be interested.

"I'm still a bit upset that she left." I say

"You two should spend some time together. I know you'd get along." Leo says. He smiles at me like he cares. My heart flutters. He smiled at me, me!

"Maybe." I say.

"Well, on that note. I'd better go, and could you tell Penny I stopped by?" Leo says. He gets up and I follow him to the door.

"Anything for you" I say dreamily

"Excuse me?" Leo asks stopping

"I said of coarse, she'll be glad to hear from you." I cover. My stomach ties in knots. I can't believe I said that aloud.

"Oh, well, it was nice talking. Bye, Piper." Leo says leaving.

"Bye" I say shutting the front door behind him. I run into the kitchen to check on the cake. It's almost done baking so I pull out some egs, and some sugar and begin to make the frosting. Bye the time I finish baking and decorating the cake it's almost two. I sit at the table exhausted. I love to bake, but it can take a lot out of you. I open the fridge and look for something to eat, but it looks like Prue took everything edible to the pool with her for lunch.

"I'm not hungry anyway." I tell myself.I go upstairs and read. I love to read. it's like escaping your world.

"Hey." Phoebe says coming through the door. I look at the clock. I'd been reading for almost two hours. Show's how much I need to escape.

"How was the pool?" I ask.

"Fine" Phoebe says. She wraps her towel around her tightly.

"Yeah, it's cold. I know." I say

"I'm going to go shower." she says leaving.

"Piper!" Paige says running through my door, and jumping on my bed. I put my book on the table between my and Phoebe's bed.

"Hey, Paigey. How was the pool?" I ask.

"Warm. It was fun, and Prue says she'll take me shopping and I can have a baithing suit just like her's and Phoebe's" Paige smiles. What? The rule is no bikini's till your twelve. I had to follow it, and so did Pheobe, why should Prue just be able to toss away the rules like that.

"Paige, you know thats not the rule." I say

"But Piper, please." Paige says. She looks at me with a pouty expresion. How can you say no to a little girl. How could Prue just promise her that.

"Okay" I say. I hate having to be the mean sister, I'll let Grams say no.

"Yay" Paige says jumping on my bed.

"Why don't you go rinse off." I say. Paige nods and runs out. She has so much energy it's crazy. I take advantage of the quiet moment and pull out my book.

"Can you hand me that?" Phoebe asks coming in. She points to her tank top that's lyying on the ground. I throw it to her.

"There's no more hot water." Prue says opening the door.

"Prue, I'm changing!" Phoebe shrieks.

"I used to change your diapers." Prue waves her off. Like Prue would ever touch a diaper. Phoebe laughs, and proceeds to change.

"Yeah, that's what happens when three people all shower at once" I say

"Could you save me some next time?" she asks

"You have to fight for it." I laugh. It's not like she deserves special treatment. She'l learn.

"I'll try" Phoebe says. She wouldn't do that for me, but I know she still won't for Prue even though she says she will. I can see through Phoebe like that.

"Thanks." Prue says. She comes in and sits on my bed.

"We missed you today." she says. She pats my leg. What is she my mother now.

"Yeah, well, that's how it goes." I say flashing her a fake smile.

"Hey, those are some cute pants." she says going to our closet.

"Thanks" I say.

"I'll have to borrow these. What size are they?" she asks picking them up. I want to yell at her to put them back, and leave. I let Phoebe borrow my clothes because it's a mutual thing, but Prue hasn't done thing for me in atleast a year. And a real sister would know my size. I wonder if Prue even knows my eye color. She probobly wouldn't if she didn't know we had the same coloring. But she looks in the miror atleast twelve times a day, so it's hard to forget.

"Wow, Piper, you sure lost weight from last year." she says. I feel myself fluster. I don't want to think about last year. All the teasing, the braces, and the glasses. Thank God I grew out of all that.

"Thanks" I say coldly.

"I'll go change now." Prue says leaving with my pants. I wonder if she's oblivious to the fact that I hate her, or if she just doesn't care.

"You should lighten up on her." Phoebe says.

"She should get a clue, and realize that she isn't so perfect." I say.

"Piper, can't you forget about last year." Phoebe says.

"No, I can't. She hurt me Phoebe. I wasn't as popular as you were, or as easy going as Paige was. I needed Prue, and she promised she would always be with me, but she left." I say taking out some of my anger.

"Piper, we all know it really wasn't her choice to leave." Phoebe says after a bit of silence.

"Well, I'll never go back on my promises. I swear on that, and I hope my word means more than hers." I say. Phoebe looks a little hurt. She can go cry to Prue. I turn around and go back to reading.


	4. Take Me Away

"Good Morning" I say sitting at the table next to Pheobe and across from Grams.

"Ugh" Phoebe sighed.

"What?" I ask. What did I do now?

"Nothing, Paige woke me up at like five to ask if I wanted to shop with her and Prue." Phoebe sas grumpily. She never had been a morning person. I don't remember the last time she was up before me.

"Five?" I ask. I doubt it.

"Okay so like ten, but still." Phoebe says. She looks thuroughly pissed off. Maybe I'll make her favorite breakfast, omlettes.

"I'm not hungry" Phoebe says when she sees me pull some egs from the fridge.

"This is for me." I say.I know she'll change her mind by the time I'm done making mine.

"Want one Grams?" I ask.

"Sure darling. I always love your cooking." Grams says putting down her newspaper. She tries to make conversation with Phoebe, as I make the omlettes. Phoebe answers her in one word answers all in a harsh tone of voice. She should know by now that Phoebe is not a morning person.

"Here you go" I say handing Grams a plate.

"This is so good, Piper" Grams says taking a bite of food. I love being complemented on my cooking because it's something I'm very passionate about.

"Maybe I'll have one. A small one." Phoebe says looking up.

"I knew you would." I say bringing the one I made for her over to her. Then I bring mine to the table, and we all eat together. The silence lets me know that it's good.

"We're back" Prue says bursting through the door. Paige runs upstairs holding a few bags, and Prue comes into the kitchen with us.

"That looks good." Prue says looking at our breakfast.

"Thanks, I made it." I say

"That's great, and you know what else is great?' she asks. If she says herself I'll smack her.

"What?" Grams asks knowing Phoebe and I both wont ask.

"How excited Paige is over the baithingsuit I got her." Prue says

"You said yes" I say to Grams.

"I broke down." Grams says.

"Remember when I wanted one?" I ask, "You said no"

"Piper darling remember what you said to me?" Grams asks.

"What?" I ask.

"It's the twenty first century, chill out" Grams says. Yeah, I remember saying that.

"Well, you were right. So I did." Grams says. So with Prue asking its okay to bend the rules! ugh!

"Grams, thats not fair that you let Paige, and not us though." I say

"Yeah, I had to wait untill last year." Phoebe says

"Piper, chill" Prue says

"No" I say. Everything is so layed back with her. What happened to order and rules?

"Piper you wouldn't have looked good in one anyway at that age." Prue says. I feel my face get hot. I can't believe she said that. So I used to be that fat kid with glasses, and braces, and just plainugly. She doesn't need to rub it in my face.

"What about Phoebe?" I say

"She had one." Prue says.

"I'm going upstairs now." Phoebe says getting up.

"Don't go anywhere young lady." Grams says

"Phoebe bought one for that pool party, and none of you knew." Prue says

"Prue!" Phoebe whines. I can't believe she rated Phoebe out, and I can't believe Phoebe didn't tell me.

"That was two years ago" Phoebe says trying to downplay it.

"Piper, get over it. You can wear one now, so let all of us." Prue says

"No, I can't believe you let Paige get it. It isn't fair." I say.

"You never wanted me to have any fun! Thanks Prue for sticking up for me, but Piper just needs to grow up!" Paige says. We all turn around to see Paige in the doorwell.

"How long have you been there?" Phoebe asks.

"Long enough to see that only Prue and Grams stuck up for me" Paige says running upstairs.Grams runs after her, and I run after her.

"I'll go" Prue says stopping me.

"What, sudenly your the sister that cares." I say

"Piper, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now." Prue says leaving. I go out the door. I walk for a bit. No one comes after me. It hurts a little. We all rush for Paige, but no one rushes to get me. Maybe Paige's right. Maybe I am no fun, and I need to grow up. I head to the park, and find a bench in a secluded area of the park. I sit down, and hug my knees. Sudenly I'm crying, and I can't stop.

"What's wrong little girl?' Someone says. I look up to see a middle aged man.

"Nothing," I say.

"Really, no family is looking for you?' He asks. Well, a total stranger cares, but not my own family.

"Afraid not" I say.

"Come for a walk with me." He says. I want to go. Anywhere, just away from here, but I'm smart enough not to go with a stranger.

"I'm sory, but no thanks" I say

"I said come for a walk with me" He says louder.

"N-no thanks. I should be getting home" I say standing up.

"Come with me!" He says pulling a knife from his pocket. Now I really wish I didn't chose a secluded area. He grabs my hand and leads me into the forest. I feel my heart beating faster, and faster.


	5. My Angel

Thanks so much for the great reviews guys. I know I'm kind of making Prue seem like a bitch, but she and Piper will get along soon.

* * *

"You scream, I kill you" He says stopping. I nod. Please let me live through this. If I live through this I'll even try to befriend Prue.

"Take off your clothes." He says.

"No" I say. He pulls out his knife. Okay, if I live through this I'll definately get along with Prue.

"Fine then. It will be more fun if I do it anyway." He pushes me to the ground. I feel my head hit something hard. My vision goes blurry then gets back to normal. I feel several little twigs poking me. He pulls off my shoes, and unzips my jeans. I can practically hear my heart beat it's so loud.

"I bet your a virgin." He says sliding off my pants. I don't say anything. I start to cry.

"I like virgins." He say tring to take off my shirt.

"Ugh" He sighs just ripping it off.

"Please don't" I choke through my tears. So much for Prue's pact with me to always protect eachother.

"Why would I pass up a great thing like this." He says uncliping my bra. He strokes my body. I shiver under his cold dirty hands.

"Get off of her!" I hear another male voice. One I recognize. The man stands up. I shiver in the breaze. It's cold in the forsest in San Fransisco winter in just your underwear. I grab for my bra and put it on then my shirt, but he ripped it so it doesn't help cover much or keep me warm. I put it on anyway.

"Piper!" Leo says coming up to me.

"Oh my god, Leo. Thank God." I say crying even harder. He hugs me.

"I was so scared." I cry in his shoulder. I never want to let go.

"Don't wory." He says holding me tighter. He begins to loosen up, and let go.

"Here" He says handing me my pants. I put them on. I'm too shaken to even care that he saw me nearly naked. I was almost raped.

"Thanks you so much." I say again. That's all I can say.

"Take this.Your shivering" He says taking off his jacket. He puts it around my shoulders, and I feel a sence of comfort.

"How did you find me?' I ask

"I was taking a walk, and I heard something." He says

"Oh" I nodd.

"You look horrible, we should get you cleaned up." He says

"Horrible? Thanks" I say sarcasticaly.

"Well, you've still got a sence of humor so you can't be that hurt." He laughs. I stumble out of the woods. He puts his arm around my shoulder, and leads me back to the normal part of the park. I hobble a bit because I lost one of my shoes, and the ground it rocky. I also think I may have hurt my ankle when he pushed me down.

"No, I can't go home" I say as we head towards my house.

"Piper you have to" He says

"I'm not ready to face them" I say

"No one's at my place now. Why don't I take you over then I'll take you home" He says. I nod. I feel some blood drip down the back of my neck.

"That's some cut." He says looking at the back of my head.

"Here we are." He says opening the door to his house. I walk inside after him.

"Here you go" he says lifting me to the top of the ccunter in the kitchen. He pulls a first aid kit from under the sink. I take off his jacket, and put it down.

"Where are you hurt?' he asks.

"My head, my ankle, and some little cuts on my backside." I say

"Let's see that ankle" he say lifting it up. He rolls up my now ripped and muddy jeans.

"That's sprained alright" He says. I look at it. It's swolen, and bruised. He wrapps it, then put ice from the fridge on it. He puts some ointment on the cuts on my back then looks a my head.

"You are really good at this." I say

"I want to be a doctor. So I've taken a lot of health classes." He says

"Oh" I say.

"You might need the hospital for this one" He says

"No" I say. I don't want to leave.

"Alright, but if it gets worse." He says

"Then I'll go." I say

"Okay" He nodds. He wets a towel and puts presure on the back of my head. I only now realize the masive headache I have. I feel it throbbing.

"It stopped bleading" He says

"Good." I say

"He wraps my head. I catch my reflection, and it looks like I'm wearing some wierd white headband.

"Can I get you anything?' He ask.

"Have any advil?" I ask fealing my head.

"Yeah" He says pouring me a glass of water. Then he hands me some tablets.

"I'll get that." He says grabbing the phone.

"Penny. Hi" He says. It's my Grams.

"Yeah, she's with me."He says

"Okay, I'll bring her over." He says hanging up.

"Is she worried?" I ask

"Yeah" He says. It feels nice to be worried about, and taken care of.

"Well, I'd better go. Thanks so much." I say jumping down from the counter. I cringe as I walk on my ankle. I feel as if the pain is unbearable, and I'm about to fall. He puts his jacket back over my shoulders.

"No way, I'm letting you walk over alone." He says, "Get on my back"

"Thanks again, Leo. You're a life saver. Seriously." I say as I get on his back. He piggy backs me up the streat to my house. He's really strong. As he rings the doorbell I hear a few difrent people running towards the door.

"Piper, thank goodness." Grams says as Leo takes me inside. He puts me down on the couch, and sits by me. I'm so happy to see my family, buit I can't help but feel upset that they weren't there to help me.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm sorry, Piper. You're right, but Ijust really wanted the baithingsuit. It was stupid. I'll take it back" Paige says.

"It's okay. You're right. It was stupid. Keep it." I say

"Piper you should know not to run off like that. We were so worried." Prue says. I feel my anger rise.

"Are you really that selfish. I was almost raped, and all you can think about was how worried you were! You promised you would always be there for me! And you know what I was thinking as some greaseball ripped off my shirt in the park. I was wondering how come none of you went after me, and if you would even care about all this." I say getting it all off my chest. Everyone is quiet.Prue goes upstairs, and looks a little hurt, but I don't regret what I said. Even though I promised I'd get alog with her I guess I need to tell her how I feel first. I start to feel really tired, and woozy.

"We'd better put her in bed." Grams says. I don't object as Leo picks me up and takes me upstairs. I feel so tired. He places me in bed, and goes downstairs with Grams. I fall aleep quickly.


	6. A Nice Talk

When I wake up I am in my pajamas in my bed. All the memories of yesterday hit me, and I don't want to get out of bed. I feel so upset with Prue. I look around my room. Phoebe isn't here. I look at the clock. It's twelve thirty. Wow, I slept late. I get up, and stretch then I pull of all of my bandages. I limp into the shower, and scrub myself. I feel so dirty. When I get out of the shower I look at myself in the miror. I have a few cuts and bruises. I look pretty pale, and my ankle is still swolen. I try to see the back of my head using the other miror. I see part of a small gash on my neck that extends into my head where I cant see it. I tie my hair back loosely, and get dressed. I rewrap my ankle and hobble downstairs. Grams, Prue, Piper, and Paige are all their looking nervous.

"I'm okay" I say seeing their worried faces. They all look up.

"How did you sleep?" Grams asks as she helps me sit next to her.

"Good." I say.

"So did the guy actually.." Grams asks

"No, Leo stopped him." I say. I should call Leo and thank him again. He is my hero. I want to marry that man.

"That's our Leo" Grams says.

"I should call him." I say

"We already did. He is coming over in a little bit." Grams says

"Oh" I say

"I'm sory" Paige says quietly to me.

"For what?" I ask.

"If I hadn't broken the rules you wouldn't have left, and none of this would have happened." Paige says looking up at me.

"It's not your fault Paige. I over reacted. It's no one's fault but the bad guy in the park." I say.

"Inspector Trudou is looking for him too" Grams says.

"You called him?" I ask

"Yes" Grams says

"How's Andy?" Prue asks. She used to have such a crush on him.

"He's good. I'll have him for dinner some time." Grams says.

"Are you fealing okay?" Phoebe asks me.

"Yeah, fine, thanks." I say. Prue doesn't say anything to me. She doesn't even look at me. I feel a bit guilty. I also feel mad, that she's making me feel guilty. She should have stayed away.

"Girls, you have to go to school now." grams says.

"What?" Paige says.

"Grams, no." Phoebe says

"I said you could stay to see Piper, but now you've seen her, and it's time. Go get your things." Grams says.

"I'll take them. Prue stay here with Piper. I think you two should talk. Leo will be over in a little bit too." Grams says. Why does she have to leave me with her? Of all people! Prue doesn't say a thing to me as everyone else leaves. I get up and poor myself a bowl of cereal.I sit back down, and begin to eat.

"Piper, I'm sory." Prue says

"It's okay." I say. It really isn't, but this could be the begining.

"Piper, I know your mad I left, and I didn't give an explanation or anything. So I think we need to talk." Prue says.

"Yeah, I am." I say

"And your probobly mad I haven't said anything yet, and was so rude last night." Prue says.

"Yeah" I say

"Well, Before I left the same kind of thing hapened to me."Prue says.

"What do you mean?' I ask.

"I got really drunk at a party, and since Grams isn't around I was high too." Prue says.

"That's not the same." I say

"I know, but it relates." She says

"How?' I ask

"Someone took advantage of me." Prue says

"What?" I say. This is a story I never heard.

"You can't tell Phoebe or Paige." She says

"I won't." I promise, and I keep my promises.

"Well, I was basicaly raped. But it was my fault I shouldn't have even gone to the party. It was a school night, and I was grounded." Prue says.

"So what happened?" I ask

"Well, we never found out who it was, but I tried to forget about it." Prue says

"But you couldn't?" I say

"No, I did until I realised I was pregnant." Prue says, she looks down for a moment, then back up at me. She looks into my eyes, and a tear slides down her cheek. I want to hug her, and tell her it's okay. I want to be friends again, sisters again.

"Well, I did go to boarding school. One for pregnant teanagers who didn't want abortion." Prue says

"What happenbed to the baby?" I ask

"Once I had her I gave her up for adoption. I spent another three months there adjusting, then I came home." Prue says

"I'm really sory. Had I known I wouldn't have been-" I say

"You didn't. It's okay." She cuts me off. We hug. We now have somthing big in common, except she actualy had to go through moe than I did.

"Look, I'm really sorry." I say

"Let's put the past behind us." She says

"Okay" I smile just as the door rings.

"It must be Leo" I say

"You like him" she says.

"No" I lie

"I'll go upstairs and give you some alone time" she says pinching my cheeks. I get up and open the door for him, and Prue goes upstairs.


	7. A Dream Come True

"Piper, I need to say something to you" Leo says

"Yeah?" I say hoping it's good.

"When I saw you being hurt, I jumped to help you." He says

"And I thank you so much." I say

"Thats not it." He says.

"I figured." I say

"When, I was helping you back at my house. I started to relaize I really liked you. I thought it was that I felt horrible about what happened to you, but then I realised that I really like you. I knew it when I first came over a few days ago, but I didn't really realize it until now." He says. Today is like the best day ever.

"I like you too." I say

"Really, because it's okay if you don't" He say

"No, I do." I say

"I'm glad. I knew I had to tell you" He says kissing me on the cheak. We stare into each others eyes, and he leans in.

"I'm back" Grams says coming through the door.We jump apart just before she comes into the room where we are.

"Where's Prue?" Grams asks.

"Right here" she says coming down the staircase.

"Did you two talk?" Grams asks

"Yeah" Prue nods. Grams probobly askd her to tell me, but even if it wasn't Prue's choice I'm glad she told me.

"Well, Leo. I'm so glad you came over." Grams says

"Anything for you Penny, and I had to see how Piper was." He says

"Well, she's a trouper. We want to thank you for helping her." Grams say

"You all have. Many many times." He laughs.

"Well, I thought we'd all go out for a nice lunch." Grams says

"Alright." I say

"Cool" Prue says

"I'd love to" Leo says. I wonder why he isn't at school, then again if I were him and my parents were never home I would ditch too.

* * *

"This was a nice peaceful day." I say 

"Totaly," Prue said.

"Paige and Phoebe should be home any minute now."I say

"They have grown up so much from before I left. I mean Phoebe's a teenager now, and Paige is in middle school, and you. You're in highschool." Prue says

"Phoebe's always been a teenager at heart." I say

"But Paige, I mean she grew up so much." Prue says

"Yeah" I nodd. When you're their you kind of miss it because it happens slowly, but thinking back to a year ago a lot has changed. Phoebe is more wild, Paige more girly, and me more responsable- I like to think.

"How come you guys didn't have to go to school?" Paige asked coming into the house to see Prue and I talking and laughing at the table.

"Because we're older." I say. I love being older, it basically gives me the right to always be right.

"Man, I can't wait till highschool." Paige says dropping her bag on the counter.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up." Prue says rufling her hair. Paige makes a face at her and sits in a chair next to us.

"So what did you two do today." Paige asks.

"I'm home" Phoebe says coming through the hall and into the kitchen.

"We had a wild party." I say

"What? That's no fair." Paige says. She can be so gullible.

"Don't wory, it couldn't have been much of a party.I mean, I wasn't there." Phoebe says

"Cute." Prue says. Phoebe flashes her a quick smile.

"Did you never have to have braces?" Prue asked Phoebe.

"Nope." Phoebe says. She's lucky, she has an amazing smile. Not that I'm complainging about mine, but I had three years of braces.

"I have a retainer at night." Paige says

"Lucky you" Prue says

"Yeah, no braces too." She smiles. I wonder if she's even lost all her baby teath.

"So save us any food from this 'wild' party?" Phoebe asks looking through the fridge.

"There's half a salad." I say

"Ugh" Phoebe shakes her head. If it's not fried or sugared, or dripping in grease she won't eat it. One day it will catch up to her.

"Jackpot." Paige says grabbing a box of chocolate from the bottom of the panrty.

"Score" Phoebe says sitting by her.

"You look rediculous." I say. Paige had chocolate alover her mouth, and Phoebe some how on her nose.

"You're also going to have a huge stomach ache." Prue sayds

"It's worth it." Paige sas. I grab the box.

"Let's see." Prue says taking it from me.

"No fair" Paige says

"What's no fair is that you two left us only with the fruit filled ones." Prue says handingh back the box. Phoebe gets up and looks for something new at the prospect of fruit. Paige puts the box back.

"I'll make some cookies. You two clean up." I say. They nodd and run upstairs. I can hear them fighting over the bathroom.

"Are you realy going to make them cookies?" Prue asks

"Tomarow" I say getting up from the table.

"I'm going to call someone and find out what I missed." I say

"Me too" Prue says going upstairs.


	8. Shock

About a week later

* * *

"So, I heard Andy asked you out today?" I ask Prue when I see her at lunch. 

"Yeah" she smiles.

"You guys got plans tonight?" I ask

"The movies." Prue smiles.

"Leo's going to come over, and Paige is having Glen over." I say. Paige and Glen have been best friends for ages. I don't think Glen and Prue have seen each other in almost a year though.

"Oh, well, see you after school." she says as Andy waves her over. I walk to my locker to switch my books.

The rest of the day pases slowly. Fridays always seem to be the slowest days of the week.

"Bye guys" Prue waves as she and Andy leave hand in hand.

"Wasn't Glen suposed to be here a while ago?" I ask Paige

"He has to go to a monster truch rally with his dad." Paige says. That's odd. Glen and his dad haven't done anything more than have a twenty minute phone call once a month for about a year. His parents had a bad divorce, and Glen's mom has custody.

"What? Why?" I ask

"Remember how a long time ago I had a Malibu barbie?" Paige asks.

"Yeah" I say. I got it for her for her birthday when she was eight.

"Well, Glen asked his parents for one, and his mom got upset that he wanted a barbie. So she gave him GI Jo's." Paige says

"I remember that. Glen'smom flipped out." I say.

"Well, remember when I wanted to be Wendy for Halloween and asked his to be Peter Pan?" Paige asks

"Yeah, he ended up going as spiderman though." I say

"Yeah, his mom thought that was more manly." Paige says, "And remember about a year ago when Prue got me a bra?"

"Yeah" I say

"Well, Glen asked his mom for one too." Paige laughs. I laugh too.

"So hismom thinks he needs more of a male influence?" I ask

"Yeah,and she called his dad.Who and aparently jumped off the wall." she says

"Did Glen call you?" I say

"Yeah, he told me the story." Paige says

"That must be slightly embarassing for Glen." I say

"He's glad to see his dad though." Paige says

"Got any plans?" I ask Phoebe as she enters the kitchen.

"Nah" she says digging through the fridge. Paige grabs her reading book off the table and goes into the other room.

"So how's school going?" I ask her

"Fine" she says glumly

"Made any new friends?" I ask

"I guess." she says looking down. I can tell she hates school, but I wish she'd tell me why.

"Anything worth talking about?" I ask her.

"Well, there's this one boy, Cole." She says starting to brighten up.

"What's he like?" I ask

"He is very on top of things, smart, and funny." She says

"I take it he's also cute, and single?" I ask.

"Of coarse" she smiles.

"So have you talked to him?" I ask her.

"Yeah, all the time, and I think he likes me too." she says. The doorbell rings, and it must be Leo.

"Speaking of love." I say getting up. I let him in, and we go upstairs.

"So What's going on with you?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Nothing to busy around here. How are you?" I ask.

"Not so good." He says

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I haven't been totaly honest with you." He says

"What?" I ask. He's been so sweet. I guess if something seems to good to be true, it is.

"Brace Yourself." He says

"Just tell me." I say

"Alright, but you have to promise you won't tell anybody untill the right time." Leo says

"I can keep a secret Leo. I even have a few of my own." I say

"Not like this you don't." He says

"Just tell me already." I say

"I'm an angel." He says

"Excuse me?" I ask

"Yeah, like I died a long time ago. I even have powers." He says

"Leo your creaping me out. Did you forget some medication?" I ask. What is he talking about?

"Look" He says. He disaprears and reapears in blue and white lights.

"Woah" I say shocked.

"See" He says

"What was that?" I ask

"It's called orbing. I can take my self from one place to another at will." He says

"That's.." I start to say, but I don't know what to say.

"Look, you probobly need sometime to think, but if you ever need me just call my name. I'll hear it, and come." He says

"Okay" I say

"I love you." He says disapearing. I don't know what to think.


	9. Death Takes A Halliwell

Yeah it's short, but I'm wrapping this up.

* * *

"Piper, get up now!" Prue shakes me.

"What? I'm up. I'm up." I say grabbing my glasses from the table and putting them on. As my vision clears I notice tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Grams, she's dead." Prue crys.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"She won't wake up." Prue crys.

"Did you call nine one one?" I ask

"Yeah" she says. Her voice is so quiet it's almost inaudible, but the creshendo of sirens make the answer obvious.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" I ask Prue. 

"I don't know." she says. For the first time I'm seeing her not knowing the answer, and it's scary.

"Guys" Paige comes in still in her pajamas with red puffy eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I-I found t-this." She says handing Prue a piece of paper. Prue reads it silently then passes it to me.

_To my four beautiful girls, I feal my time running out. As I approach the end, I realize what I must do. I have unlocked the attic, and unbound your powers. You four are the charmed ones. Magic's most powerful witches. Learn to harness your power. Protect the innocent, but do not punish the guilty. Leo will help to guide you, and always depend on eachother. -Grams_


	10. I Like It

Final Chapter

hope you guys enjoyed

* * *

"What did she mean Leo?" I ask him. He's my boyfriend, he's not supposed to keep secrets from me. 

"Piper, I already explained this. You four are witches." Leo said calmly.

"Grams just died. How can you e so calm?" Prue asks him.

"In the world of wicca everything happens for a reason. I talked to her jut a few hours ago, and she is enjoying her afterlife." Leo says

"You can talk to her?" Paige asks speaking up for the first time since before the funeral when Grams died. Prue puts an arm around her.

"Yes, and I can show you how to connect with her too." Leo says

"What about mom?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah" Leo nods.

"Well, then I accept my destiny." Phoebe says not hesitating for a seond.

"Phoebe, we don't know a thing about this." I say

"We knw mom and Grams are a part of it, and if we do this we can still be with them." Phoebe says, "That's all I need."

"I'm in then." Prue says taking a step towards Leo.

"Me too." Paige says softly folowing Prue. I look at them.

"Come on, Piper. We need you for the power of four." Prue says

"I guess I'm in then." I say joining them. We put our hands together and feel a surge of energy.

"Come on, I'll let you see you Grams." Leo says racing upstairs towards the attic.

"Good luck." I say

"The doors not really locked." He smiles.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"It's just guarded from evil and normal people." Leo says.

"So now that we're like witches we can come in?" Paige asks.

"Yeah" Leo says pushing open the door. He sets up candles, and calls for our Grams. She appears translucent, but once she steps out of the circle of candles she's back to normal.

"Grams, is it you?" I ask

"Yes, my darlings." Grams smiles at us. I thinkI might like being a witch.


	11. Author's note

I'm glad you all liked the stories. So here's what I'm thinking of doing. I want to make this a two part story. I'm going to keep it under one story, but the next part will take place after Prue's death. If you want me to say yes. Alsdo I could make this three parts and make the next part two years from the end of this. Tell me if you want that.


	12. Part 2

This is twelve years after the end of For Always and Forever, but for those of you who didn't read it you don't need to. Anyway incase you want to know the ages are now- Leo-29, Piper-27, Phoebe-26, Paige-24

* * *

"Prudence Marie Halliwell was a" the minister says softly while the casket is being lowered into the ground.I sit slummed in her chair while what seemed like everyone who had ever came into contact with Prue says a word or two. I had sat there silently, butI had heard none of it.I tuned out everyone a while ago and was now completely immersed in my thoughts.I think of all the happy times I had with Prue, whenwe were kids and would stay up late just talking, whenwe first realized theywe powers, and when Prue had surprisedme with the loan formy now successful club. People had toldme to remember the good times, but now it's only making mefeel worse.Why'd Prue have to die. For all ofmy life Prue had watched over me, and protected me.I need someone to guide me, and that someone had always been Prue, but now that someone was no more. 

"Come on Piper. It's time to go" Phoebe said putting her arm on her now oldest sister's back. She had been thinking the same thing as Piper. Why did Prue have to die. She knew, from personal experience, that when death wanted someone it got that someone, but why couldn't she have been wrong this time? She cried again for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She wished she could go back, but she knew it was all over now. Shax had killed her sister.

I get up and link my arm through Phoebe's arm. My husband, Leo, follows close behind with Paige.We get into their car and drive home. No one says a word the entire drive home, and when we get there we all just go inside quietly. Slowly the guests pour in and out. Leaving hugs, words of condolences, and food for the now three sisters.

"I'm getting her back" I speak up for what seemed like the first time since Prue died. The guests had all finally left, and Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the couch. I am sitting with Leo in an oversized chair.

"What?" Phoebe says wiping her eyes and looking up at me, now her biggest sister.

"Come on" I say leading the way up their winding staircase.I leed my younger sisters into the attic and pull out the book of shadows.I leaf through page after page and find nothing.I throw my hands in the air with final defeat, but then the pages of the book move on their own, and open to a page.

"To call a lost witch" Phoebe read.We didn't need to say another word.We grabbed each other's hands and said the spell with more passion than we had ever read a spell with before. Just as the spell finished blue and white lights appear in the attic.I hold her breath thinking that Prue was back.

"Oh it's you." Phoebe said as the lights cleared to see her brother in law.

"What?" He said confused.

"We thought it was Prue" I say whispering the last word. It's hard just to say her name without breaking into tears.

"Well, I have news from the elders" Leo says

"If they think we're doing a single spell for them after what happened to Prue then they have no idea how wrong they are!"I say getting a little angry.

"No, it's about the lost witch." Leo says

"They sent us the spell?" Piper asks

"Yes, you put another witch on their radar." Leo informed us.

"I don't want another witch. I want Prue" Phoebe crys.

"I'm sorry, but we can deal with this tomorrow" Leo says

"Come on guys. It's late. Let's go to bed." Phoebe says knowing that they had really lost their sister.I nod and grab Leo's hand. We go into our room together.I lay in bed dreaming of my childhood spent with three sisters. The reality that really I now only have two sisters kind of shocks me.

"Leo" I say shaking him awake next to me.

"What?" He asks grogily.

"I know who the witch is." I say remembering something Prue told me a long time ago. And that makes sence as to why she is connected to us.

"Who?" Leo says sitting up.

"Prue had a daughter." I say. I was the only one who knew. Prue told me one day after we had a big fight. After she came home from boarding school. That was like twelve or thirteen yeas ago. So the gitl must be about that age.

"That makes sence as to why she was put on the radar when you read the spell." Leo says

"So did we just activate some poor girl's powers?" I ask sitting up. If demons can now sence her she's toast. We need to find her.

"You may have. We'll get her tomarow." Leo says

"I'm worried."I say

"Piper, it's been a long day just try to sleep." Leo says.

"Alright. I love you." I say trying to relax.

"I love you too" He says.


	13. Meeting Phi

Sory, it took so long. Review if I should continue writing

* * *

sit at the table in the kitchen across from Phoebe and Paige. I'm alone now on my side of the table. Prue always sat next to me.

"First thing tomarrow we should get a new table." Paige says knowing that every morning the first thing I'll think of is Prue.

"No. It's okay." I say. I never want to forget er. I know she'll always be watching me.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asks

"I know he's taking forever." Paige sighs twirling her newly died hair in her fingers. When she was a kid it was red. Recently she died it brown though. She's still the spunky little kid she used to be, now only a little older and wiser.

"So your professor let you have a few days off?" I ask Phoebe.

"Yeah, two weeks, but I'll have to make up the work." Phoebe says. The conversation dies down, and we sit in an akward silence waiting for Leo, and Phionna. A few days ago Leo and the elders visited. The elders rarely make house calls, so we knew it was important. They told us about Prue's daughter Phionna. That made it easy for me. I didn't have to break the news.

I hear orbs and look up, but it's only Paige.

"Sorry." she says. All of our powers are a little messed up because it's been a few weeks since we've voluntarily used them. We all refused to fight.

"Who could that be?" I ask when I hear the doorbell. I get up with Paige and Phoebe following behind me. I open the door and Leo's standing there with a girl infront of him. She looks small, and afraid. She's clutching a backpack, and staring up at us with wide green eyes. She looks just like her mother.

"Why didn't you just or-" I start to ask Leo, but he puts his fingers over his lips.

"She doesn't know about you know what." Leo whispers to us. I glance down at her. She pulls her sweater tight around her. She's wearing jeans and a sweater that's too big for her. Her long dark hair is pulled back, and her eyes look tired, scared, and curious.

"Hi, I'm your Aunt Paige." Paige says speaking first. She smiles at the girl who smiles back. Paige will probobly be the closest to her. She's a social worker so she's the best with kids.

"I'm Piper." I say

"And I'm Phoebe." Phoebe smiles.

"Hi I'm Phi" she says quietly.

"Let me take your bag upstairs." Phoebe says reaching for Phi's bag. Phoebe's arm brushes against hers, and Phi flinches. I can tell Phoebe and paige noticed from the way they look at me.

"Thank You" she says following us upstairs.

"This was your mother's room." I say

"She slept here." she says wide eyed getting onto the bed.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodds, "You look just like her, you know that?"

"Thanks" she smiles.

"So, you must be exhausted. why don't you get some sleep, and then we can have dinner and talk." I say

"I'm okay. Let's talk now." She says. We sit on the bed across from her.

"Well, Since your last foster family.." Paige starts to say then hesitates.

"You can say it. They died. I'm not that young." she says

"Yes, well, we found out about you and we thought you should live with us. You are our niece, and we want to get to know you." Phoebe says

"You just found out about me?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Prue never told us." Paige says. She nods, and looks a bit happier. I think she thought no one wanted her.

"For how long am I staying here?" she asks

"What do you mean how long?" I ask.

"Well, I'm only usuall with one family for a fewmonths or even weeks." she says calmly.

"Forever, untill you move off to college or wherever you go."Paige says scooting over to her side of thebed.

"Anything you want to ask us?"I say

"Um, no. I think I'd like to sleep now." She says.

"Okay,feel free to take a shower or watch tv, and come down when your ready." Phoebe says.Paige hugs her one last time then we leave.

"She doesn't know about magic? How have demons not killed her yet?" I ask as soon as we're down stairs.

"The elders temporarilybound her powers, and before you guys said the spell she was sheilded." Leo says

"Are we supposed to tell her about magic?" I ask Leo

"I think we should." Phoebe says

"I don't. I used to get into so much trouble with my powers." Paige says

"I think she needs to get situated and comfortable with you guys before anything." Phoebe says

"I thought you wanted her to have her powers?" I ask

"I do, but not just yet." Phoebe says

"They' re jingling." Leo says looking up. He kisses me and orbs out.


End file.
